


Mountain Man

by pensversusswords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov stays in the mountains, hidden from the world. Somehow, Yuuri finds his way in.





	Mountain Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thishasbeencary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/gifts).



> This is a very late (SORRY) Secret Santa gift for Cary! I hope you enjoy! :)

The cottage is tucked deep in the mountains, down a twisted path through densely wooded forest. It’s always snowing in these mountains, covering the ragged footpath with a layer of fresh, ankle deep snow. Even so, Yuuri knows this route like the back of his hand. He’s walked it so many times that he’s fairly certain he would be able to do it blindfolded.

He clutches the bundled parcel in his arms close to his chest, walking with confidence and purpose as he approaches the cottage; rustic in its construction of thatched logs, snow and ice dripping from the roof like jewels fit for a queen.

Yuuri knows that within that little hideaway waits the man he loves. He’ll be sitting by the fire, pretending to read, as if he wasn’t waiting impatiently for Yuuri’s footsteps in the doorway. He’ll jump up in barely contained excitement and rush to throw himself into Yuuri’s arms, all pretense of being casual thrown out the window.

Thinking about it, Yuuri’s heart speeds up.

He reaches the cottage and, with a deep breath and a reassuring squeeze to the parcel he’s holding, lifts his hand and raps on the door twice to announce his presence before reaching for the handle.

As he pushes the door open, an excited “Yuuri!” erupts from within.

Only a moment later, his arms are full of Viktor Nikiforov, Makkachin barking excitedly at their feet as Viktor melts into Yuuri’s arms. Viktor’s arms are clasped around his waist, his face pressed into the crook of Yuuri’s neck.

On Viktor’s back, his wings flutter ever so slightly with excitement, the feathers trembling with his emotion.

The first time Yuuri had ever seen the winged man, it had been an accident. He’d be exploring in the woods after spending the morning helping his parents at the inn, traipsing through the snow, when a curly, brown haired dog had burst out of the tree cover and leapt onto him. He’d fallen over under the force of the dog’s excitement, all the while a frantic voice called “Makkachin!” in the distance.

When the dog had finished licking his face in a greeting, Yuuri had looked up and seen a sight that utterly changed the course of his life.

Bundled in warm clothing that only left his face visible, a man emerged from the forest, his face frantic and wide eyed as he called out for his beloved friend. He was undeniably stunning, tall and slender with fine features and smooth, porcelain skin, his hair silver like starlight where it fell over his shoulders.

All of this Yuuri noticed first, thinking that this face was one worth remembering.

Then, the wings. Mottled in different shades of blue -- pale, sky blue, to deep, midnight blue -- and almost glittering in the afternoon sun, they fluttered behind him gently like a silken cape, each feather shuddering with a life of its own.

The wings were big enough to encapsulate most of Viktor’s body, and that is exactly what Vitkor had done when he realized what his dog had found. Yuuri had witnessed the fear that took over his entire expression as he shrunk into the protection of his wings, backing up slowly the way he’d arrived.

That hadn’t stopped Yuuri’s awed, disbelieving reaction.

“You’re so beautiful,” Yuuri had breathed, meaning it with every single fibre of his being. He’d thought then that this was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen, and his opinion on the matter hasn’t changed since.

Viktor had seemed surprised by his reaction, his expression slipping into confusion rather than fear rather quickly. “Beautiful?” he’d asked.

Thus followed the strangest afternoon of Yuuri’s life, sitting in a secret, secluded cottage with a winged man who looked like he fell from the heavens, drinking tea and making amicable conversation. Viktor had ended up making him laugh until tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, and he found himself not wanting to leave the charming man behind when he left for home. 

Yuuri had returned a week later. And again the week after that. And again.

He hasn’t missed a week in years.

Now, Viktor clings to him like a lifeline, his breath warm and comforting against his neck, the sensation of his body pressed against him bringing him a sense of contentment.

He turns his head and tilts his forehead up slightly to kiss the side of Viktor’s head. “Hello, mountain man,” he teases, his hands settling to their place at Viktor’s waist.

“Yuuri,” Viktor huffs, “that makes me sound like some kind of foul, wild beast.”

“S-Sorry,” Yuuri runs a stray hand through Viktor’s hair in apology. “I didn't mean--”

“Foolish man,” Viktor laughs. "I'm teasing." He leans back ever so slightly in Yuuri’s arms, catches Yuuri’s gaze for a long moment with those blue, blue eyes, before leaning in and covering Yuuri’s mouth with his own.

They both sigh into the kiss, leaning into each other and soaking up every drop of warmth. “I missed you, my love,” Viktor says, leaning back just enough so that their lips are barely touching. “What did you bring me?”

“My mother made you food,” Yuuri explains. His mother, ever perceptive, has long since expected that Yuuri was sneaking off to meet someone when he left every week for an entire day and night, and was constantly pushing gifts on him for this mystery person.

Yuuri daydreams about a day when Viktor might be willing to meet his mother. His fear runs deep -- the fear of being seen and judged by the outside world -- but Yuuri knows that his mother would love Viktor dearly.

All in due time, though. For the time being, Yuuri is content to allow Viktor to tangle their fingers together, tug him over to his nest of pillows and blankets by the roaring fire, and allows himself to be pulled in by his lover, curl up into the warmth of his embrace.

They have to make every moment count, and it’s not long before Yuuri pulls Viktor’s face to his own and captures his lips with a heat that rivals flame itself, and lets the inferno consume them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pensvsswords)!


End file.
